


Limerence

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: Collins做了一個奇怪的夢。





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年2月大逃猜活動

Collins有些局促不安地坐在劇院走廊的長椅上。

他也不知道自己為何無由來地覺得緊張，他的金髮梳理得整整齊齊，穿著一身剪裁得體的正裝，路過的人不免都會把視線投到他身上。

早晨出門前他終於在同居男友Farrier的又一次嘮叨裡刮掉了之前蓄的鬍子。

他本來並不情願。

起因只是Farrier在把下巴擱上他的肩膀索取一個早安吻以後把自己早上故意弄得很多的泡沫弄了他一臉。

「相信我，小男孩，你該把鬍子刮了。」Farrier懶洋洋地對他說，一手握著剃須刀一副想要代勞的樣子，「看看，為了我們倆交往一個月這個紀念日的活動，我都刮了。」

「Belk，你上班會遲到的。」Collins搶過剃須刀，無情地指出這一點，對著鏡子裡一臉泡沫的金髮青年發愁，「我留鬍子難道不好看嗎？」

「你當然…怎麼都好看。」Farrier正在低頭穿鞋，而他咬咬牙終於開始刮自己本來為之驕傲的鬍子，「寶貝兒，劇院，五點，不見不散。」

「如果你遲到了…」Collins對著鏡子，看到Farrier依然一副吊兒郎當的表情。

「如果我遲到了那麼今晚你就在上面。」Farrier的手指點了點他現在還半裸著露出的胸肌，「騎乘，嗯？」

「嘿！滾蛋。」Collins作勢給他一腳。

Farrier奪門而出，站在門口給他一個飛吻。

「那裡有瓶新買的須後水，我保證我今晚就跟和你在一起頭一晚一樣，火熱。」他把門關上，「你的味道就是如此讓我瘋狂。」

Collins的臉龐泛紅，當然原因很複雜。

Farrier熱衷和他這樣調情，Farrier看似不在意實際上給他送的禮物和他說的話都讓他感受得到年長者對他的疼愛和體貼。

Farrier在床上運動還很注重他的感受。

……

數了好幾個Farrier的優點以後，Collins總算心理平衡了。

 

他的手心裡握著一塊奇特的懷表。

在他刮完鬍子穿上白襯衫走到書桌前收拾文件的時候，那個藍色盒子很難不引人注目。

Farrier還喜歡藍色，他眼睛的顏色。

這塊懷表有指針，可是沒有標明時刻，Collins蹙著眉握在手裡。

離五點還有半個小時，而他已經坐在劇院等著Farrier了，無所事事讓他有些犯困。

他又抬起頭看了看大廳的時鐘，突然像是下定決心一樣拿出懷表撥弄起了走起來似乎不符合實際的指針。

只撥弄了一點點，一陣困意席捲了他的周身。

 

 

Collins站在樹蔭下的某條沒有多少車的馬路上。

有一個足球滾了過來，他熟練地把球停住。

棕髮的男孩歡樂地跑過來，Collins看著他的綠色眼睛，停在那裡。

他見過他的照片，還是個孩子的Farrier。

「嗨！」男孩有那麼一點局促地看著他，視線在他和足球之間逡巡。

「下午好。」Collins反應過來，蹲下身和個子不太高的小男孩說話，「你也喜歡踢球嗎？」

他把身邊的足球遞給男孩，意外的是男孩並沒有馬上回到遊戲的打算。

「你的頭髮真好看。」光是這麼一句稱讚已經讓Collins露出了無害的酒窩，「我喜歡你。」

他的心頭漫起了奇異又熟悉的甜蜜，跟他決定要和Farrier在一起那時候的感覺一模一樣。

他不知道自己該為這句表白做什麼，只好一直對著這個孩子微笑著。

「謝謝。」他輕聲說，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，本來想掏出什麼糖果， 卻摸出了那塊懷錶。

每一個孩子對於任何事物都充滿了好奇。

於是年幼的Farrier直接伸手撥動了依然沒有時刻的指針。

「您像我媽媽說的，不知道為什麼就讓人覺得應該去愛你。」那是他閉上眼睛前聽到最後一句話。

一句甜蜜的話。

 

 

Farrier大概在生悶氣。這是Collins看到他的第一想法。

他皺著眉叼著一根煙，靠在欄杆上一個人吐煙圈。

察覺到有人看著他，Farrier轉過頭，嘴裡的煙差點掉到地上。

「你不是他。」他肯定地說，把煙夾在指間，「抱歉，我認錯人了。」

「看樣子應該不會是您的兒子。」Collins拿了兩杯酒走到他身邊，遞了一杯。

「我的法定伴侶。」Farrier夾著煙的那隻手接過，「一個讓我無可奈何的小男孩。」

Collins挑了挑眉，喝了一口。

「他又在敦促我戒菸。」Farrier微微鬆了鬆領帶，又吐了個煙圈，「可是這小子喝起酒來簡直是不要命，他為什麼不戒酒？我不會抽煙發瘋，他可是會發酒瘋的。」

Farrier無奈搖頭的樣子讓他覺得好笑。

於是他看著Farrier，安靜地微笑。

原來他也有讓Farrier頭疼不已的時候。

「儘管他發酒瘋經常就是抱著我亂親，簡直是胡鬧。」Farrier突然笑了，把燒了大半的煙頭扔進垃圾桶裡。

「原諒他了？」Collins靠在欄杆上，若有所思。

「他也會原諒我。」Farrier認真地回答，「我們之間總會有這樣那樣的…爭執。」

他側頭去看Farrier，也許後者跟從前比顯得不是那麼年輕了，但是他眼裡的溫柔倒是從來沒變。

「聽起來非常幸福。」Collins下了定義。

「嗯。」Farrier把那杯酒喝掉一半，他把酒杯舉起來對著燈光看著，「我們倆在一塊兒十幾年，我卻得到了比想像更多的快樂，我希望能給他更多的。」

Collins默默無言。

「會有結局嗎？」最後他輕聲問。

「會。」Farrier皺了皺眉，「儘管我們多麼希望不會有。」

Collins放下酒杯，慢慢地摸出那塊懷錶。

「這個指針，不太對。」Farrier湊過來看著那塊表，伸手撥了撥。

 

 

Collins驚覺這裡是他家鄉的某座小山坡，他幼年時應該在這裡蹦跳著呼吸清新的空氣。

他不止一次在Farrier面前說過，他如此懷念在家鄉的一切，而後者會微笑著走過來在他唇上落下一個輕吻。

「你會帶我去的，對不對？」

他會在Farrier碧綠的眸子裡看到自己笑得很傻的倒影。

儘管Farrier並不認同那個形容。

「有大把大把幸福把一顆心浸在裡面，是非常幸運的事。Collins，這不是顯得傻，是我該為你做的。」

不遠處的長椅上坐著一個老頭，佝僂著身體，閉著眼睛彷彿在睡覺。

他的眼力太好，真正看到他面龐時仍然倒抽一口冷氣。

那是被數十年時光侵襲以後的Farrier，讓他不由得去猜想幾十年以後的他是否也是這般蒼老。

「Collins。」他還聽到他蒼老的飽含懷疑和驚喜的聲音，但是很快就像墜入靜謐的懸崖下一般沉寂。

一定是水氣太重掛在了他的睫毛上，Collins幾乎能聽到自己睫毛翳動的聲響。

「啊…抱歉，你長得實在是太像他了。」Farrier皺著眉看著他，可他在他的眼睛裡看到的是貪婪的懷念，「我非常想他，非常。」

「Collins？」他試圖讓自己念出名字時感覺不那麼彆扭，Farrier往旁邊挪了挪，「年輕的時候。」

「我們第一次見面的時候。」Farrier對他說，「他是個笑起來就讓人覺得明亮的人，我那時候就認為我不會和其他人共度一生了。」

「您非常愛他。」Collins的心往下沉了沉。

「他也非常愛我。」Farrier補充，他閉了閉眼睛，又把視線投到他身上，「他總會擔心我們倆，會不會一起走到最後。其實我一直都明白。」

山間清新的潮濕的空氣灌進肺裡，Collins轉過頭去。

「他直到離去都和之前的每一天一樣愛著您。」他的眼角有點濕。

「不，不是。」Farrier微笑著糾正，「我們彼此的愛意與日俱增。」

他想他明白為什麼幾十年間的他都有這樣的焦慮了。

「他快要離去的時候告訴我了，他憋了幾十年了，很辛苦。」Farrier垂下視線，「我抱著他，親他的額頭，告訴他我一直都知道。於是他笑起來了，和任何時候都一樣，然後說我是個壞蛋。」

「然後我告訴他，我也一直擔心假若我是先離開的那個人，他會傷心痛苦到發瘋。這是一個…不錯的結局，我能承受。」

「會替別人操心可不像你，他還有心思揶揄我。然後他貼在我的耳邊說，Belk，你看我們倆多麼幸福，有數不完的快樂回憶。沒事，我可以握著它們。」

「我也可以，我告訴他。我願意成為最後走的那個人，我們的愛一點也不會少。不必悲傷。」

Collins也覺得這本該很悲傷，可是他被這樣的溫柔打動了。

那個懷錶握在他手心裡，指針的滴答聲突然在他的掌心裡停了下來。

 

 

有人在他身上蓋了些什麼，溫暖讓Collins舒適地蜷了蜷身體。

還有熟悉的能給他安定的味道。

Farrier的。

Collins一個激靈坐起身來，不出意外看到Farrier側身靠著椅背上下打量著他，儘管這種眼神太熟悉，他的臉頰依然泛起紅暈。

「在這兒等睡著了？」Farrier拿起外套，看著他坐直，「不過我也沒遲到。」

「入場了嗎？」Collins好歹沒有忘記正事，「突然間犯困。」

「當然。」Farrier看了看表，輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀，「走吧，不然等會就要跑的了。」

於是Collins站起身來，他的手自然而然握住Farrier的。

「你說我們倆這樣會到最後嗎？」他們倆在走廊上走著，Collins小聲地問。

「什麼？」Farrier並不誇張的疑惑讓Collins剛剛慶幸他也許沒有聽到自己那個似是而非的問題。

「不，Collins，那是應該的。」Farrier停下腳步，在Collins柔軟的唇上烙下一個吻，「我們就應該這樣。」

Collins在他那雙閃動著笑意的眸子裡看到自己笑出兩個酒窩的模樣。

他們倆並肩跨入那扇門。


End file.
